


Loyal

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [14]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: After the chaos, Lucy changes and she makes a confession, Flynn states his loyalties.





	Loyal

The thing is: even after the chaos, after Rufus died and all hope felt lost, even after there was space for her on the other rooms; she stayed.

More frequently than before she started coming to his room, would sneak back into the room she shared with Jiya when she did not end up sleeping on his bed altogether.

“I get why you did it,” she said one night out of the blue after a moment of silence.

There was a bottle of vodka on her hand and she was gazing into nothing.

“Why you decided to kill all of them” she turned her head to look at him, “I’m sick of it, I want to kill her myself’

“Emma,” he said before moving to sit by her side.

“You knew it would come to this, that I’d become this. Is this what she looked like? The Lucy in São Paulo?” her gaze studied him for an instant before meeting his eyes once more.

“She was strong, you could see that she had gone through a lot, but still, there was hope in her eyes” he answered, “We can’t give up, Lucy. We can’t back down. That Lucy gave me something to fight for, she gave me a purpose, and for that, I owe her my life. You know what I’ve done and I’ll stand by you no matter what you choose. I’m taking these bastards down and I’m glad to have you with me on it”

“What if we lose ourselves to the chaos?”

“A wise woman once told me we have choices”

She gazed down at her lap, a small smile on her lips, then covered his hand with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

  
  



End file.
